1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid for a waste basket with a top surface that simulates a playing field including a sports goal and a hole forming a target for waste material.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Waste baskets come in a variety of shapes, e.g., round, oblong, square and the like. Conventional waste baskets either have no cover or a cover which must be removed or otherwise opened in order to provide access to the basket's interior.
Many different devices are known for converting a waste basket into a game. For example, miniature basketball backboards, hoops and nets have been proposed for attaching to a waste basket. The game of basketball is simulated when a user targets the basketball hoop with waste paper. Other sports such a soccer, football, etc. cannot be simulated in this manner as they do not have goals which can be hung over the waste basket in the manner of a basketball hoop.
What is needed therefore is a device which easily converts a waste basket into a miniature sports playing field. The device should be visually appealing and allow a player to make a game out of waste paper disposal. Such a device would allow the user to participate in a game at home and would be suitable for use at work. Team logos and the like could be applied to the playing field for additional interest and/or as a conversation piece.